Some Bets Are Worth Losing
by PsychoticLove7
Summary: Sam Winchester meets a beautiful British woman with curly brown hair. Apparently she lost a bet to her redheaded friend. What does that have to do with Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do not own supernatural or any of it's characters. I do not own Britney Spears - I'm A Slave For You.**

Sam Winchester sat there with his eyes closed, head down, rubbing his temples. The atrocious sound coming from the stage was starting to give him a headache. When him and Dean walked in to this particular bar they had no idea that there was going to be karaoke, but by the time they figured that out, they had already ordered their food. The two brothers had just finished up a case, a coven of vampires, and wanted to spend the afternoon relaxing with a few beers, but this was not what they had in mind.

"Hey man, I don't think I can take this much longer, lets get out of here." Sam told his brother.

"Yea, I think my ears are bleeding." Dean went to stand but stopped halfway with his eyes to the door. A smile crept across his face and he sat back down. "On the other hand, I think we can stick around a little bit longer."

Sam turned to see two beautiful women who had just walked into the bar. One was rather tall with straight long red hair; she was wearing tight blue jeans, black high-healed boots, and a red spaghetti strap tank top that showed her cleavage. The women next to her, whom he found more beautiful of the two, was on the short side with long brown curly hair; she was wearing tight black pants, black high heels, and a black coat that that went down to her knees. He noticed that him and his brother were not the only men to take notice to the ladies.

The two ladies made there way farther into the bar and chose the table next to there's. The one with the red air looked over at the two brothers and shot them both a brilliant smile, one that Dean returned with a wink. Sam just grinned shyly before looking away, taking a swig of his beer. The red head looked back to her friend, whom was looking nervously down at the table, with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Come on Gin, I don't know why we have to do this." The brunette spoke in British accent.

"You know very well why. You, my dear Hermione, lost a bet." The redhead spoke, also with a British accent, her smile getting even bigger. Dean looked to Sam raising a curios eyebrow to the women's conversation. Sam just shrugged.

"Fine, but I'm not doing it sober."

"Fine" The redhead signaled the bartender over. "Four shots of tequila and two whiskeys." Both men's eyebrows shot up at the order, having expended them to get something fruity, or a beer at the least, not something so strong. The brunette simply just rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So.." The brunette spoke tentatively, "Who?" She asked looking around the bar, her brown eyes briefly making contact with Sam's before quickly looking away, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hmm.." The red head hummed looking around the bar, her brown eyes landing on the brothers. She first studied Dean, looking him up and down taking her time before landing on his face. Dean wiggled his eyebrows at the woman getting a smile out of her. She them turned her attention to Sam, also looking him up and down before settling on his face, taking in his shy demeanor, a mischievous glint taking over her eyes. "Who indeed." The woman said before turning to her friend who was blushing furiously.

It was at that moment that the bar tender returned with their drinks. Both women went straight for the tequila downing it quickly without a flinch, finishing off all four shot glasses rather quickly, two per woman. They then started on the whiskey. The brunette finished hers off hurriedly, obviously needing a little liquid courage for whatever it was her friend was about to make her do while the redhead took her time.

"You go on up while I pick someone out for you. I'll make sure to point them out." The brunette nodded and stood up turning to go to the stage. "Oh, and Hermione?" The brunette turned back to the friend with an eyebrow raised, the redhead had a wicked smile plastered to her face. "Jacket off." If possible, her smile became even more wicked at the other woman's obvious discomfort.

The woman shifted her weight back and forth on her feet, her face coloring before reluctantly taking the jacket off revealing a hot pink halter top bikini adorned with diamond studs that sparkled in the light. She had the loveliest breast, perfect in both size and shape. Her stomach was flat and well toned with a tattoo of a pale blue otter that seemed to be swimming up in a mist of blue and white from below her pants on the right side and ending just to the left of her bellybutton. With out the jacket he could see her tight black pants better; they hugged her curves and perfect ass rather nicely. She placed the jacket on the back of the chair before making her way to the stage, catcalls and wolf whistles following her.

As the brunette made her way to the stage, the redhead got up from her seat and joined the brothers at their table. "Hello." She said a little to sweetly with a mock innocent smile. "My name's Ginny and that there," She pointed to the curly haired woman, "Is my friend Hermione."

"My name in Dean and this is my brother Sam." He leaned over the table smiling at the woman now known as Ginny.

"Brothers you say?" Ginny smiled widely, taking a moment to look into each of their eyes, her gaze resting on Sam, mischief in her eyes. "Tell me Sam, are you smart? I seem to see intelligence in your eyes."

Before Sam could answer, Dean cut in, seeming to see where the woman was going with this. "Oh yes, my brother here is very smart. Would be the smarted in the school if we had gone to school."

"You two didn't go to school?" She asked.

"Homeschool." Sam answered quietly.

"Good, Hermione enjoys an intelligent man. She herself was the brightest girl at our school." Ginny smiled at his shyness before turning to Dean. "Tell me Mr. Dean. Do you think your brother would mind if my friend singled him out during her song?" She asked, her smile turning wicked. Sam's face colored, realizing what was getting at.

Dean turned to him brother, his own wicked smile playing on his lips. "He might," He paused as if in thought, "But I sure as hell wouldn't mind." He leaned back in his chair turning back to the redhead.

Ginny smiled looking at Sam, leaning towards him. "Don't be fooled by her shyness. When she's in the zone, she turns into this whole other person. And you might want to scoot the chair back and give her some room." She bit her lip looking over to Dean who raised an eyebrow, smiling like an idiot. When the younger Winchester didn't move the chair, his brother rose from his chair and walked around to the back of Sam pulling the chair back with a jerk leaving plenty of room between himself and the table before returning to his seat looking satisfied. Sam just glared at his brother.

Just then, everyone's attention was brought to the stage to the brunette, Hermione, standing there with a microphone in her hands. She looked to her friend who pointed out Sam, the brunette nodded, her face coloring a lovely shade of pink.

"Hello everyone," Her British accent sounded threw the bar as she spoke into the headpiece she now wore around her head to free her hands. "I would like to apologize for what you are about to witness, but, um, I lost a bet to my friend over there." She pointed, "And when I am done, Ginny, you're dead." The redhead simply just smiled and laughed.

"Oh, but it will be so worth it!" Ginny called through the bar, looking over to Sam before looking back to her friend.

Hermione walked to the back of the stage then turned to face the crowd. She closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths in and out, her posture relaxing before opening her eyes them and nodding to the DJ. It was then that Britney Spears' Slave started playing over to speakers electing more catcalls and whistles from the men in the room. Dean smiled and laughed at the song choice while Sam's eyebrows shot skywards and he could feel his face heat up.

Her hips started to sway and roll sensually to the music, her hands placed lightly on her shoulders. The woman on the stage now was a woman who seemed comfortable and confident in her body replacing the shy woman from moments before. As she began to sing in a rather lovely voice, her hands started making their way down her body caressing first her clavicle, then down her sternum followed by her stomach until they reach her hips, her thumbs and index fingers framing her pelvis nicely, hips never ceasing their movements.

 _I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too  
And I need to do what I feel like doing  
So let me go, and just listen_

She starts to walk forward, one foot in front of the other, stepping to the beat, her eyes scanning the crowd almost as if she were convicting them of a crime.

 _All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it'd be ok for me to step into this world_

She twirls, her curly hair flipping wildly, before continuing her walk, her chin held high.

 _Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love_

She stops at the front of the stage, her hips and shoulders swaying feverishly to the music hands at her hips framing her pelvis.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)_

Her chest bobs up and down as she makes a panting sound along with the music.

 _I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

Hermione makes eye contact with Sam who blushes furiously; she slowly starts making her way over to him in hurried steps, her hair flying away from her face from her speed.

 _What's practical is logical, what the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

Hermione comes to a stop between the table and Sam, staring down at him. Though she held herself with an air of confidence, her eyes still held a hint of uncertainty along with curiosity for the man in front of her. He found his own curiosity for the woman rising. She started to circle him, her eyes never leaving him. Sam started to squirm a bit in his chair under her intense gaze causing Dean to laugh.

 _I'm a slave for you, I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you, I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it_

She stops in front of him before dropping down to her knees causing Sam to sit up straight, his hand covering his mouth, observing the beautiful woman before him. She places her hands on his knees pulling them apart effectively placing herself between his legs. Her hands start making their way up his thighs causing him to take a quick intake of breath, the smell of apples and cinnamon filling his nose, her hands make it up close to his hips before going back to his knee.

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place_

Her hands start to quickly rub up and down his thighs over and over a few times as she leans forward, her face about a foot away from his, her brown eyes staring up into his own green ones. He could feel himself begin to become hard.

 _Oh baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, and age  
(Let's go)_

She shakes her head back and forth, swinging her curly hair around as she slowly starts to rise, lessening the distance between their faces, their lips only inches from touching, before she abruptly stands and turns around.

 _(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)_

She leans slightly forward giving her back a delectable curve and starts to shake her ass in front of him, swinging her hips from side to side. He feels himself harden farther from watching this beautiful woman in front of him, wanting to reach out and grab her but refraining himself, wanting to respect her.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)_

She looks over her shoulder and him her chest bobbing up and down as she pants to the song, turning to face him again. She places her hands on the arms of his chair and leans in close to him, placing her lips at the nape of his neck before slowly moving up to the base of his ear all while still singing and swiveling her hips.

 _I really wanna dance, tonight with you  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
(I just feel I let myself go)_

She briefly takes the lobe of his ear between her teeth before letting go electing a small groan from him. Now, Sam had never been one for PDA, but at this moment in time, he was starting to consider being an extortionist. This woman was driving him crazy!

 _I really wanna dance, tonight with you  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
(Uh uh uh)_

She turns and sits in his lap leaning back against him. She places her hand on his left cheek, her thumb softly rubbing his skin, bringing her lips to his right ear. He lets out a shuddering breath.

 _Baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place_

She grabs his hands and places them on her thighs, slowly guiding them up to rest on her hips, her lips still close to his ear. He turns his face towards her, his lips now close to her ear, and slowly inhales her intoxicating scent.

 _Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, and age_

She gets up and turns around before settling herself back in his lap straddling him but not sitting on him putting her breast up in his face. His hands instinctively went to her hips, holding them. She places both her hands on either side of his neck at the base of his skull, her fingers sliding up into his hair. She leans down singing in his ear, his mouth open as he breaths heavily.

 _I'm a slave for you (take that) I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave (it just feels right) for you (it just feels good)  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it (baby)_

She leans away from him staring down at him, her hands never holding onto his shoulders for support, and starts to twirl her hips in a figure eight quickly along with the beat of the music.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)_

She bobs her chest, which was still eye level with him, up and down and pants with the song before her hips start to swivel again.

 _Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)  
Get it get it, get it get it (oh)_

One last time, her chest bobs as she pants. Her hands slowly make their way down his neck then his chest before heading back up and tangling them selves in his hair, hips still moving, but slower than before.

 _I'm a slave for you (here we go now)  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you, (here we go) I won't deny it, (yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it_

Her face gets close to his, there lips only inches from each other and still lessening the distance, whispering the last part.

 _(Like that)_

There lips met, one of his hand coming up to tangle them selves in her curls, kissing her feverously while the other goes to her back holding her against him. She pulls back and looks down at him, lust and desire flooding her eyes. She moves the microphone away from her mouth and softly whispers, "I'm Hermione."

"Sam," He whispers back before pulling her down for another kiss, his tongue slipping into her waiting mouth.

He hears someone clear their throat causing the two to pull apart looking to see who was trying to get their attention. With the attention he was receiving from the beautiful brunette he had forgotten where he was. He saw the redhead, _what was her name again?_ She was smiling wickedly at the two of them while Dean's eyebrows were as high as they could possibly go, his face slightly pink. "Damn," His brother whispered causing both Sam and Hermione to blush, the latter grinning sheepishly.

The redhead, whose name he could not remember for the life of him, held up a bronze colored key looking directly at Hermione, her eyebrows rose in an unspoken question. The woman who was still straddling him looked at him before softly asking, "Wanna get out of here?" Unable to talk, he simply just nodded, swallowing hard.

She got up from him and walked over to the redhead grabbing the key from her hand. "Not a word," She warned causing the other woman to laugh.

"I didn't say anything." The redhead said watching as Hermione went and retrieved her coat from the chair she sat in earlier. Sam rose from his chair, chancing a quick glance to his brother who was sporting a smug look on his face. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to the now jacketed brunette, whom he now noticed was at least a whole foot shorter than himself, and placed his hand on her back following her out of the bar.

Ginny turned to Dead after the two left. "Thank god!" She exclaimed. At his confused expression she laughed. "She hasn't been laid in months and has been insufferable."

Dead laughed. "Sounds like Sammy. Maybe they'll do each other some good." He looked around the bar before his eyes landed on Ginny. "Say, wanna get outta here?"

"I'd love to." She stood from her chair making her way to the exit, Dean following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do not Supernatural or any of its characters. Read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as long as you are not mean.**

Sam wasn't sure where they were going, but he knew it was taking to long to get there. The sexual tension between the two of them was incredibly high and if he didn't get her somewhere private fast, he was going to take her here on the sidewalk. After a brisk five-minute walk from the bar they were standing in front of a door at some motel, Hermione making quick work with the lock. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed, Sam shoved the beautiful woman up against the wall causing her to gasp and drop the key.

"I don't normally do this," She admitted quietly, her voice slightly shaky.

"Me either. Do you want me to stop?" He really, truly didn't want to stop, but he would if she wanted him to.

"Hell no." She told him grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for a heated kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth and sliding across his own. He made quick work of her jacket slipping it from her shoulders onto the floor revealing her bikini top while she pushed off his jacket and started unbuttoning his plaid flannel shirt. Sam started to kiss his way along her jaw line making his way to her ear where he nibbled on the lobe, earning a gasp and moan from this goddess he knew very little about.

Hermione pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down to the floor revealing his muscular body and the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. She brought her hand to his chest, her thumb running over the tattoo before looking back up at him. He thought he saw some sort of emotion in her eyes but he couldn't decipher it before her lips were on his again.

Sam pulled at the strings that were holding her bikini top together releasing her breast, dropping the fabric to the floor before dropping his head to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth sucking on it, feeling it harden. She threaded her fingers though his hair holding him to her breast moaning in pleasure throwing her head back against the wall. He stood up again grabbing her around the waist and picking her up, her legs wrapping tightly around him. He held her against the wall while he nibbled on her neck enjoying the feeling of her breast pressed to his chest and her hands sliding down his back.

Still holding her, he carried her over to the bed laying her down and climbing over top op her. He kissed her deeply while his hands slowly made their way up her stomach then landing on her breasts, pinching the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers causing her to moan. Breaking the kiss, he made his way down her neck, then her breast taking a nipple in his mouth biting it with just enough pressure to make her gasp before heading father down her body. Sam paused at her stomach examining the otter tattoo there, his gaze shifting up to hers. He softly kissed the tattoo then licked it enjoying the way it made her squirm and whimper. For a moment he could have sworn he felt a pleasant warmth radiating from the otter, but he figured it was just the heat of the moment before heading farther south still.

Sam stopped at the hem of her pants looking up at the beautiful woman whose heated gaze was full of lust and need, causing his rock hard cock to twitch at the sight. He unbuttoned the pants and pulled down the zipper, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly pulled the pants down her legs revealing the most delicious back lace panties that appeared to be soaked at the core. He took off her black heels before taking the pants off the rest of the way and throwing them across the room. Eyes still locked with hers, he kissed her panties right where he found the wetness causing her to gasp. Then his tongue darted out licking at the moisture causing her to moan and whimper all in one outward breath, squirming under his gaze, back arching off the bed.

He looped his thumb into the sides of her panties pulling them down her legs and throwing them across the room. Sam looked down at her shaved pussy and took a quick intake of breath smelling her musky arousal, it was beautiful and perfect and soaking wet just for him. His eyes flicked back up to hers as his mouth descended down onto her, his tongue licking at her clitoris. Her hands flew to his hair, her head falling back against the bed letting out a rather loud moan. Encouraged by her reaction, he started to lick a little faster while inserting a finger into pussy causing her to pant and moan wantonly. He inserted a second finger and then a third pumping them in and out at a rapid pace, his tongue never stopping. Before long she was screaming her release, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth open in the shape of an o. He slowed his ministration allowing her to come down from her high.

With one last lick to savoring the taste, he pulled back and stood staring down at her. Without breaking eye contact, he slipped off his boots and socks before taking off his belt and dropping it to the floor. She squirmed under his gaze in anticipation of what was to come, watching at he unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper letting them fall to the floor revealing black boxers underneath. He quickly removed his boxers letting his erection free then slowly started to climb his way back up to her, his eyes never leaving hers. Sam kissed her feverously, his hands on both sized of her face before pulling back and looking at her. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, breathing heavy.

She nodded before remembering her voice. "Yes," She let out hoarsely wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him again. Without waiting any longer, he slid his cock into her, his eyes closing as he let out a muffled moan against her lips. She was so wet and tight that it took everything he had not to come right then and there. Slowly, he pushed himself the rest of the way in until there was nothing left to push in, his mouth slacked open against her lips from the incredible pleasure he was feeling. When he didn't move, she began to whine and wiggle beneath him. "Move," she ordered. With a smile and a huffed laugh, he started to move in and out of her, his movement slow at first before picking up pace.

Sam grabbed her thighs wrapping her legs around him giving him better movement, allowing him to go even deeper. His movements started to become desperate but never broke rhythm, Hermione meeting him at every thrust. He broke the kiss and started to suck on her neck directly on the pulse point causing her to let out a long deep moan, her hands sliding from his hair and down his back. He bit down on her neck with just the right amount of pressure causing her to scream out in ecstasy finding her release, her pussy clamping down on him, her nails digging into his back causing him to find his own release with throaty moan. He slowed his pace relishing in the feeling before coming to a stop pulling out from her, collapsing next to her catching his breathe.

"That was.. Fucking amazing." Sam heard her say still out of breath. He nodded in agreement looking over at the toughly ravished woman beside him; her wild curls even messier than before making her look all the more beautiful.

"Yea," He whispered with a lazy smile causing her to smile. Hermione crawled over to him kissing him softly at first before deepening it, her tongue slipping into his mouth causing him to moan softly. She got on top of him straddling him, moving her hands up and down his chest, biting his lip softly causing yet another moan. He could feel himself getting hard again. As she continued to kiss him, her hand slipped between them and the started to rub his hardening cock. Once he was fully erect again, she slid down onto him. Slowly, she started to rock back and forth on his cock, letting out a deep throaty moan. She kept her hands on his chest to support her self, their kiss never breaking, and her tongue dancing with his own in his mouth.

The beautiful woman broke the kiss and sat up riding him even harder, her breast bouncing up and down with her movements. He lay back for a moment enjoying watching this goddess ride herself on his cock, all the while she moaned in pleasure, causing him to moan at the sight. His hands flew to her hips as he sat up catching her lips with his own helping her to rock back and forth. Before long, Hermione was coming again, her pussy pulsing around his cock as she screamed her pleasure. Before she could come down from her high he flipped them over and started to pound in and out of her at a quick frenzied pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the room along with her screams and his moans. He lifted her left leg and put it over his shoulder giving him a better angle as he pounded away causing Hermione to come for the fourth time that night, Sam following directly behind her. He slowed his movements before stopping and collapsing beside her the both of them breathing heavily.

She crawled tiredly over to him laying her head on his chest, her eyes closed, her breath slowing. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her closing his own eyes, his own breaths slowing, letting sleep take him.

He let out a moan, unsure why, eyes still closed from sleep. Then he felt it, the cause that made him moan and it felt amazing causing him to let out another moan. Sam opened his eyes to see Hermione kneeling between his legs with his erect cock in her hands stroking him. Seeing that he was awake and watching, she smiled up at him before taking him in her warm, wet mouth. He moaned again, his hand going to her head threading his fingers through her hair. She twirled her tongue around the tip before taking him deep into her throat almost causing him to come undone. She brought her head back up sucking as she went then went back down again. He hissed in pleasure both from the sight of his cock in her mouth and the immense pleasure she was giving him. She brought her hand to the under side of his balls stroking it softly as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. Unable to hold it any longer he came in her mouth moaning in pleasure, watching as she took every last drop in her mouth. She slowed her motions then pulled back licking her lips with a smile. She crawled her way back up to him kissing him, he could taste himself on her tongue and it tasted amazing.

Sam flipped them over effectively pinning this woman beneath him continuing to kiss her. He brought his hands to her breast rolling the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Keeping one hand on her breast, the other traveled south until it found her dripping wet pussy, his cock started to harden again at the thought. He slid in one finger then another two causing her to moan, pumping them back and fourth. His thumb found her clit and started to move it around in circles still pumping his fingers as she ground her pussy against his hand desperate for release holding his shoulders tight. He continued to roll her nipple between his fingers as he kissed his way down her jaw reaching her ear pulling the lobe into his mouth between his teeth. That pushed her over the edge causing her to cry out from her release. He slowed his fingers allowing her to enjoy the pleasure just a bit more.

Pulling his fingers out he positioned his cock at her entrance before pushing in. He starts to thrust in and out of her quickly gaining speed, hiking one of her legs over his shoulder giving him a better angle. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him down for a kiss, biting his lip pulling a moan out of him. He kisses his way along her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point where he sucked on it hard causing her to moan loudly. When he bit down it sent her over the edge screaming her release. He followed directly behind with his own release, slowing his movements. When he came to a stop, he collapsed on top of the beautiful woman as she held him to her, both panting heavily.

After catching his breath he rolled off of her pulling her into his chest. Sam could hear her steady breathing knowing she was asleep. He closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

Apples and cinnamon and sex, that was the first thing he noticed, or rather, smelled. The next thing he noticed was the soft warm body curled up next to his, his arms wrapped around this body. The third thing he noticed was fuzz that seemed to be tickling his nose. His eyes open to she the curly haired beauty from the night before wrapped up in his arms. Hermione. She was absolutely breathtaking with her hair splayed our across his chest and her face. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, like a sleeping angel.

He watched her for a moment before he looked to the window seeing the sun creep through the cracks in the curtains. Sam realized that he slept with a woman he didn't even know. That wasn't like him, but yesterday at the bar, things gotten pretty heated pretty fast. He didn't regret it, no. Far from it in fact, he was glad that he had slept with this woman. He just wished he knew a little more about her. All he knew was that she was fantastic in bed and what little her friend Ginny told him and Dean. _Ginny, that was the redhead's name!_ He had forgotten yesterday as his brain had clouded over with lust for the woman who was still in his arms.

Sam wondered where they would go from here. Would they go there separate ways? Would they get to know each other? He had no idea and guessed he would have to gauge the situation when she woke up. He looked down at her and realized that he would like to get to know her better, but he was a hunter. His occupation wasn't exactly ideal for dating anyone.

Sighing, he realized he left Dean and Ginny at the bar last night and figured he should touch base with his brother. Slowly, he slipped out of the woman's grip without waking her. He put on his boxers, pants, and shirt not bothering with anything else. He grabbed his phone from his coat pocket before stepping out of the hotel room into the morning light. After the third ring Dean answered. "Well good morning sunshine! How was your night?" His brother sounded far to happy for his liking.

"It was fine. I was just calling to see how you're doing after I left you at the bar last night."

"I'm wonderful, Sammy. Had myself some amazing sex last night with this hot redheaded chick. What did you do?" His brother asked cheekily. Sam refused to answer the question causing Dean to laugh. "I made her come four times last night. How many times did you get your girl to come?"

Sam wasn't going to answer the question, but for some reason it fell from his lips before he could stop it. "Six." He felt his face heat at the thought. The woman in the room seemed to have quite the sexual appetite. Yea, he waned to know her better.

"Haha! Damn Sammy, good job man!" His brother exclaimed excitedly, Sam rolled his eyes. "Kind of a little jealous, though. You think she'd be willing to dance like that for me? Then I could take her back to the room and bang her?"

"Shut up Dean."

Dean laughed. "Okay, okay… Don't get your panties in a twist." There was a silence before Dean started talking it a more serious tone. "Hey, I just talked to Bobby and was about to call you when you called. He said he found us a case one state over. Witches. Should be fast and easy."

"Witches? What makes Bobby think its witches?" Sam asked.

"One of his other hunters was on the job when he was killed."

"Damn. How many were there?"

"Dunno. Bobby's under the impression that there's at least five, possibly more."

"Sounds simple enough. Witches have never been a problem for us. We'll be on the next case in to time."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Ok, well, um.." Sam paused, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "I guess I'll tell Hermione bye and then meet you back up at the diner on fifth?"

"Yup. Sounds good." Dean said before hanging up.

Sam turned and walked back into the room to see that Hermione was already up and dressed. She was wearing blue jeans, mud boots, a blue shirt, and a black jacket that looked like it was made of leather but wasn't, her curly hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Her appearance was completely different from that of last night but she was still just as beautiful, he realized. He smiled at her before he saw her stern expression and stiff posture, a stick dangling from her right hand and a beaded bag hanging off her shoulder. "Who are you?" She asked sharply, her tone cold.

He cocked an eyebrow confused by her question. "Sam. Sam Winchester."

Her eyes widened at his answer, raising her stick at him and backing up a step. "Stay away from me. Both you and your brother stay away from Ginny any I. You leave us alone; we'll leave you alone. I don't want any trouble, understood?"

He took a step forward, "I don't unde-" Before Sam could finish his sentence Hermione disappeared from the room with a pop. His eyes went wide and he went straight for his phone calling Dean. "They're witches!"

"I know, that's what I just told you."

"No! Hermione and Ginny, they're witches."

"Shit! Ginny was already gone by the time I woke up. Where's Hermione?"

"She just disappeared out of the room. She could be anywhere."

"Dammit!" His brother yelled. "All right. I'm assuming y'all went back to their motel room, right? Tell me where it is."

Sam told him then hung up. He started looking around the room for clues for where she might have gone but couldn't find any. The only thing he found were the black lace panties she had been wearing. His face headed up as he pocketed them, not wanting dean to see them. It looked like Hermione had packed up everything before she left so there would be no way for them to find them. It was then that Dean walked into the room looking pissed off. He looked around the room much in the same way Sam just did coming up with nothing. "Tell me what happened." Dean said.

"I guess she overhead our conversation. When I came back into the room she looked mad and worried. She asked who I was, when I told her she pointed a stick at me telling me that we need to leave her and Ginny alone and that they don't want trouble. She disappeared from the room after that." Sam told his brother.

Dean sighed dragging his hands down his face. "Well, if Hermione is as smart as Ginny claims, they will be next to impossible to find again. If we're lucky they will be part of the coven we're about to go visit, but I doubt they are."

"Yea. I guess we'll never see them again." Sam said, feeling a hint of sadness at the thought. He may not know much about Hermione, but he knew the one thing that mattered to hunters like them, she was a witch. Sam knew that is he was to ever see her again he would have to kill her, but the thought of doing something like that didn't settle with him very well for reasons unknown. _It was just sex. It meant absolutely nothing._ He told himself.

But why didn't he believe that?

"Yup. Well, how about some breakfast?" With a nod from Sam they left the hotel room and headed off towards the diner.


End file.
